The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. patentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee8,997,269B1Apr. 7, 2015Jackson5,110,075May 5, 1992ReidU.S. patent application PublicationsPublication Nr.Kind CodePubl. DateApplicant20100096513A1Apr. 22, 2010Beebe
Swimming pool cleaning devices are commonly used to aid in the task of maintaining a clean pool. A hose is often used to connect the cleaning devices to a vacuum or pressure system of the pool via a port located on a pool wall. Generally the hose is long enough to reach all parts of the pool. When using the pool, the hose is either removed from the pool or it remains in the pool.
Removing the hose from the pool presents a challenge as the water within the hose has to be drained, the hose has to be pulled from the pool, and the hose has to be coiled or otherwise stored outside of the pool. After using the pool, the hose must be returned to the pool, and refilled with water to prime the hose. Removing and returning the hose to the pool is time consuming, difficult and can lead to the introduction of dirt into the pool.
Pool users often leave the hose in the pool which causes other difficulties such as avoiding the hose while using the pool. The pool hose can interfere with swimming activities as a swimmer must avoid the hose by swimming around, over or under the hose, or continuously move the hose out of the way. Swimming with the hose in the pool can be dangerous as the hose can restrict the swimmer's motion and impact against the hose can lead to injury.
To prevent the pool hose from interfering with normal pool activities, the pool hose should be kept against the wall of the pool. A removable device or series of such devices that keep the pool hose against the side of the pool, without presenting a danger to swimmers or other pool users, is required.
Several methods of restraining a pool hose have been proposed—for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,997,269 to Jackson (2015) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,075 to Reid et al. (1992). These proposed hose retention devices, while likely adequate for restraining a pool hose against the wall of a pool, contain rigid components such as hooks and plates. These rigid components have the potential to cause injury to pool users while employed in the manner required to restrain the pool hose during use of the pool. In addition, both of these pool hose retention methods require permanent installation to the side of a pool via fasteners and possibly removal of material from the pool wall. These pool hose restraint methods would be considered permanent and there is potential for damage if removal is attempted.
In U.S. Patent Application 20100096513 by Beebe (2010) an alternate method of restraining a pool hose is proposed. This proposed methodology for restraining the pool hose is via the use of a clip and suction cup to attach the hose to the side wall of the pool. This method uses a metallic hook which again has the potential to cause injury to pool users. The suction cup, while potentially adequate for pools with smooth walls, will not work well on pools with rough or uneven surfaces. The suction cup will degrade with time and reduced restraint force will occur.